The New Beginning
by Magic-of-Daydreaming
Summary: When Harry was hit with the killing curse from Voldemort instead of meeting Dumbledore in Kings Cross Station in limbo, Harry was reborn 1961 as James younger brother. Main paring: SB/HP JP/SS (More parings later)
1. Chapter 1 - 31st July 1961

"There's no sign of him, my Lord" one of Voldemorts followers said.

"I thought he would come." Voldemort said disappointedly, while his followers stood by Voldemort as he turned around and walked back.

Harry slowly walked towards Voldemort, twigs can be heard snapping and dirt sliding as he walks. Voldemort slowly turns around to face Harry, as the death eaters prepare their positions with wands in their hand.

Hagrid had his hands tied behind his back by the death eaters, watching as Harry made his way to Voldemort, he cried out in distress "HARRY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! NO!" A death eater snapped at Hagrid to be quiet.

"Harry Potter... the boy who lived, come to die." The Dark Lord said in a slow slithering whisper, Harry continued to stand his ground before him, closing his eyes.

The Dark Lord pointed his wand at Harry and shouted "Avada Kedavra!" A green light hits Harry, lighting up the dark forest with green.

That was the last thing Harry heard before he felt warmth surrounding his body "...Where am I?" He wondered. He then felt his body being pushed out and hit with cold air, Harry scrunched up his face in discomfort and let out a soft whimper. "He's perfect... not a crier I see, not like James." He heard a deep voice say quietly, chuckling to himself. Harry felt himself being wrapped up in a soft plush blanket.

Harry slowly opened his eyes to a dark blur surrounded in white above him, he blinked a few times to get his eyes to focus. "Oh look he's opening his eyes." The voice above him said happily in a gentle voice.

Dorea Potter smiled down lovingly on her new born baby holding him gently in her arms, "Harrison, his name will be Harrison, Harry for short." Charlus said happily staring at Harry.

Harry's eyes widen in shock his mind racing with thought 'Where the hell am I?!' He screamed in his mind.

"James dear would you like to see your brother?" Harry heard his new mother say to the one and half year old in his new fathers arms.

James giggles and nodded his head, one hand covering his mouth and the other clutching his fathers shirt. Charlus walked closer to Dorea and Harry to give James a better view of his new brother.

"..hi" James said to Harry in soft voice waving his small hand at the new baby. Harry stared at him in wonder, and thought to himself 'Is that my dad? I was reborn as my dads younger brother?' Harry felt his head starting ache with all these thoughts rushing through his head, but his thoughts were interrupted by a mediwizard, "July 31st 1961 born at 5:21pm, have you decided a name for him yet?" The mediwizard asked Charlus and Dorea.

"Yes his name will be Harrison Potter." Charlus said and James nodded his head enthusiastically. The mediwizard smiled and nodded his head and proceed to write down the name, "Thank you, I'll leave you all to bond." the mediwizard said as he walked out the door.

Dorea turned to face Harry and quietly said to him "Welcome to the family." Charlus and James grinned at the two; Harry's eyes felt droopy and he gave out a cute yawn and thought to himself 'Maybe I won't be alone this time.'

Thank you for reading.

A/N: I know Fleamont and Euphemia Potter were James parents, but I like the thought of Charlus and Dorea James parents instead.


	2. Chapter 2 - Family Bonding

Four years later…

Harry and James were siting in front of the fireplace one cold November night; Charlus sat on his lounge chair reading a book but giving the boys a glance every once in awhile. "Jamie what are you doing?" Harry toddled over to James, he looked up from his scribbles and grinned at Harry, "I'm making Christmas cards for everyone, "here you can make some too!" James pushed some paper and pens towards him; Harry giggles and nodded his head, he went and lay in the same position as James and started to draw, He smiled at Harry then turned his head back to his drawings.

Charlus placed his book down on his lap and looked fondly at the boys with a small smile and thought to himself ' _I'm glad the boys are getting along, although I wish Harry would be a bit more selfish around us_.' Charlus had noticed that Harry had a very selfless personality. Harry would try to never ask for anything even though it was easy to tell if Harry truly wanted something, and if Harry noticed that someone was unhappy he would go out of his way to help them and try to make them happy again. Even though Harry was only four, he was always so giving; Harry even helped the house elves occasionally cook.

Mimi popped into the room "Mimi be telling master and little masters dinner being ready sir" the house elf said proudly. Charlus thanked the elf as she popped away, he turned to the boys and said "Come a long boys its time for dinner." Harry stood up clapping his hands and ran to the to the dining room, James was running right behind him. "No running in the house boys" Charlus tried to tell the boys, he was only replied with laughter, Charlus smiled in defeat before walking to the dinner table.

Dorea smiled as the boys struggled into their seats, "How was your day?" She asked, "Was fun mommy, me and James made cards." Harry grinned to Dorea, "Yeah mum Harry's a pretty good drawer too!" James added with an equally big grin on his face.

"I know it's not for some time away, but what would you boys like for Christmas?" Charlus asked them, "Can I have a real boom this year?" James asked his father in anticipation, " Well, maybe just a practice boom instead James; what about you Harry? Is there anything you want" His father asked him, Harry peeked up to see his family looking at him and replied with a quiet voice "Umm… maybe some books? Beginner books about potions and creatures and stuff?" Charlus and Dorea shared a look, "If that's all you want sure, but remember it's Christmas, we'll get you anything you want, and the same goes to you James." Harry looked up to his parents and smiled "I know, but that's all I want." They smiled at him thinking how lucky they were to have two wonderful boys.

"Harry is there anything you want from me on Christmas?" James asked his brother grinning from ear to ear; Harry replied, "Can you read me a story like last year?" James tilted his head "Are you sure that's all you want?" Harry nodded his head "yeah! Cause you're the best at reading stories!" he said enthusiastically, throwing his hands in the air. James grin looked like it got bigger, he was always happy to make his precious baby brother smile.

"Alright boys. It's time for bed"

"Naww dad do we have to?" James whined to his dad while Harry puffed out his cheeks pouting, "Now boys you need your sleep to grow up healthy and strong." Dorea replied pinching Harrys puffed out cheeks. "Okay mum, come on Harry! Race you upstairs!" James bolted for the stairs and Harry quickly dashed after him.

Laughter could be heard as they ran; "I win!" James exclaimed, "No fair! You had a head start" Harry stomped his food cutely. "Haha, better luck next time" James laughed.

After they got read for bed, Charlus walked into Harry's room to tuck him in, while Dorea did the same with James. "Goodnight Harry, and sweet dreams. Remember, if you want anything else for Christmas just let us know, we love you very much" Chralus lent down to kiss Harry on the forehead "Yes daddy, I love you and mommy too" Harry closed his eyes waiting for Charlus to leave, once he heard the door closed Harry sat up.

Harry walked to his bookshelf reaching for a diary behind all the children's books. _'Gotta go over the plan… okay so James is going to Hogwarts in six years, he'll meet Sirius, Remus and Peter there… I'll be in Regulus year'_ Harry pondered to himself.

' _Maybe I can get the Black family to find out that Voldemort is a half-blood… it might change Regulus's and Sirius's relationship but it wont change their mothers treatment towards them.'_

 _ **List:**_

 _ **Make sure the marauder's don't bully Severus**_

 _ **Get the Black family to be neutral**_

 _ **Find/destroy all horcrux**_

 _ **Find out if I'm still a horcrux**_

 _ **Stop Dumbledore from meddling (?)**_

 _ **Help Remus get in touch with his inner wolf**_

 _ **Prevent Peter from going dark**_

 _ **Get James and Sirius to see that attacking & judging Sytherins are the reason they go dark **_

' _Hmm I'll add more later…'_ Harry walked back to his bed, thinking about all the things he'll fix in this timeline.

" _ **This time, I'm not going to loose anyone I love"**_

Little did Harry know that the timeline changed drastically the moment he was born.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

Also a big THANK YOU to AquilaDaze for proofreading my work


	3. Chapter 3 - The Potters Meet The Blacks

September 1st 1971 10:30am

 **Platform 9 ¾**

"Alright James I want you to behave while you're there, try not to prank much – "

"Yes mum I understand" cutting Dorea off, James rolled his eyes at her giving him another lecture.

Harry who wasn't paying much attention noticed someone had dropped their ticket. He picked it up & hurried after the owner "Please wait! You dropped you ticket." The family of four turned to face him, that's when Harry noticed that is was Sirius that dropped his ticket.

"Oh thanks mate! Can't leave without this" Sirius replied reaching to take the ticket out of Harry's hand with a smug smile. "Harry dear, don't just run by yourself" Dorea and Charlus power walked to the little group. "Your son was just giving my son his ticket he so recklessly dropped, thank you young man." Orion thanked Harry. "It was no problem sir; my name is Harrison Potter, pleasure to meet to your acquaintance sir" Harry introduced himself, "You raised such a polite young boy I must say Dorea" Walburga observed "Thank you Walburga. Is Sirius also starting Hogwarts?" Dorea asked her distant cousin.

Harry looked between the two confused _'I didn't know they were related'_ he thought to himself.

"Yes he is, although I'm worried his mischievous side will get the better of him" Walburga replied. Harry turned to Sirius and asked "Do you like pranks?" Sirius nodded with a mischievous grin "Yeah!" Harry grabbed his hand and dragged him towards James "James! He likes pranks too" Harry exclaimed to his brother. James looked Sirius giving him a smug smirk, he stuck his hand out and introduced himself "James Potter" Sirius took his hand "Sirius Black."

Harry grinned at the two, "Make sure to tell me all about your adventures at Hogwarts James! It was nice meeting you Sirius!" Harry said to the duo, they turned to Harry to give him a giant grin. Harry decided to give the two privacy to get to know each other and dashed back to his family.

"Though I do worry about the education at Hogwarts…" Charlus said with a displeased face, "I do agree with you there, they've dumbed down the education too much for muggle born and raised students" Orion replied nodding his head at Charlus statement. Harry put a hand under his chin and thought out loud in a low voice, "maybe if they make a school for muggle born and raised students as soon as they perform accidentally magic they wouldn't have to tone down the education in magical schools…" he trailed off not realising his parents and the Blacks heard.

"My, that sounds like a magnificent idea" Walburga said with a thoughtful face startling Harry. His face dusted with a light pink cheeks, realising they had heard him; Charlus ruffled Harry's head to Harry's embarrassment.

"This little one… I won't wouldn't be surprised if he ended up in Ravenclaw with the amount he reads" Charlus boastful told Orion and Walburga; Orion smiled "I wouldn't be surprised if Regulus was in Ravenclaw as well. Although we would prefer Slytherin, we'd rather our sons happy."

Harry felt his brain freeze in shock, this Orion and Walburga are completely different to all the stories he heard about them, and Walburga attitude is different to how her portrait was back in his time. Harry quickly shook off his shock, he turned to face Regulus "Hello, I'm Harrison Potter, Harry for short" Regulus smiled and introduced himself as well "Hello, my name is Regulus, Reg for short" The boys smiled at one another.

"Would you like to come over for a cup of tea? I'm sure the boys would like to spend some time getting acquainted" Walburga asked "We would be delighted" Dorea replied, she gestured Harry to follow them as the Potters and the Blacks walked to the floo network. Orion turned around to them "Just say Black Manor and the wards will let you in as our guests" and one by one they all flooed to the manor.

"Welcome to The Black Household."

"You have a very lovely home" Harry commented, "Come let's go the library" Regulus urged Harry, dragging him down the hall. "My, it seems that they'll be lovely friends" Charlus observed, "This way to the garden, it's a lovely day to sit by the garden Orion directed.

 **The Black Library**

"So what do you like to read?"

"Mmm I like pretty much everything" Harry replied with one hand under his chin. "Maybe we could look at some old books then?" Regulus suggested, "That's a great idea," Harry agreed.

The boys wondered to the back of the library where all the old books were, "No one really reads these, except me" Regulus commented. Harry looked around at all the selves, excited to read new books he's never heard of, out of the corner of his eye he saw an old hardcover book, the binding was slightly falling apart as it stuck out of the self.

"What's that book over there?" Harry pointed at the book, "That's a really old book about creatures, it goes into great detail about every creature, even werewolves" Regulus explained. "Oh wow! Can I read it?" Harry asked eagerly "Sure" Regulus nodded.

' _Maybe this way I can help Remus earlier in this timeline'_ Harry thought to himself.

Regulus sat next to Harry reading a potions textbook as Harry flipped through the book reading as much as he could about werewolves. As he turned the pages there was certain passage that caught his eye.

 **How to control your inner wolf.**

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for all your support!


	4. Chapter 4 - Hogwarts Train

**Hogwarts Train**

"Sorry to bother you, but could we please hide out here?" James asked with Sirius behind him as look out.

Severus and Remus looked up from their books, "… sure, go ahead" Severus nodded. Remus looked at the two and asked "So why do you need a place to hide?".

James smugly told the two "We may or may not have played a prank on a group of first years a few compartments down from our own."

Severus chuckled lightly as Sirius proceeded to tell him and Remus what they did. James looked the small raven haired boy and asked "So what's your name? Mines James and this over here is Sirius" he gestured at Sirius with his thumb.

"My name is Remus"

"I'm Severus" they introduced themselves.

"What house do you guys think you'll be in?" Sirius asked the two with a curious look.

"Well I wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw" Severus replied, "Same, I wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor" Remus told them with a thoughtful expression. James and Sirius nodded their head, "Well I'm probably going to be in Gryffindor, all Potters are, with the exception of my mum of course" James explained. Sirius sighed, "Hopefully I'll be in either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, I don't think I'll fit in if I was in Slytherin or Ravenclaw".

Sirius got up from his seat and walked towards the doors. He slowly peeked his head out of the compartment to see if the coast was clear. "Alright James, looks like we can go back to our compartment and get changed into our school robes" Sirius turned back to look at James, "alright, it was nice meeting you too" James waved at Severus and Remus".

They both smiled and waved at the two boys leaving.

"Well..they seem nice"

* * *

 **Tap, tap, tap**

"Oh! James letter is here!"

 _Dear Harry_

 _How's everything at home? Things are great here! You're going have an amazing time at Hogwarts; it's the best place in the world! By the way, I got into Gryffindor! Also I made a few new friends, you already know Sirius, considering you introduced me to him; and there's Remus, he's really into reading books just like you, I don't know how he didn't end up in Ravenclaw; and then there's Peter, he's a bit shy, but he's a good kid. BUT! there's this one guy Severus, he's in Ravenclaw he's really nice; I hope we can become better friends. Anyways how're things at home? Still practicing quidditch? It's too bad that first years can't try out for quidditch, I know me and Siri would of gotten in._

 _Tell mum and dad I love them, also make sure to take care of yourself!_

James.

Harry smiled at the letter, it was nice having a sibling writing to him, staying at the manor is more lonely now that James is no longer there. His parents have been busy lately.

They didn't know Harry was having trouble sleeping; he was having sleep terrors, the effects of his pervious life was still affecting him.

Harry would sometimes scream after a nightmare, it was hard living in the past. Sometimes he didn't feel like he belonged here in this time, he missed the Weasley's, but mostly Fred and George; they would always know how to make him smile again, heck he even missed Draco Malfoy.

* * *

The days got longer; Harry felt more alone than ever. But he tried to stay out of his parents way, he could tell whatever they were up to was taking a toll on them and didn't wanna add more burdens on their shoulders.

But Harry didn't notice that Dorea and Charlus was well aware of his mood changes, at first they figured it was because James left for Hogwarts, but that was 2 months ago. And even with Regulus frequent visits, they could tell that Harry's smile didn't truely reach his eyes.

They noticed he was more quiet than before, sometimes they didn't even know he was there.

"Charlus dear, I'm getting more worried about Harry" Dorea stressed out to her husband. "I know dear, so am I; the house elves tell me he's having frequent nightmeres but ordered them to not inform us" Charlus explained to his wife tiredly.

"I do hope he knows he can come to us…"

"It's nearly time for lunch, we'll speak with him then" Charlus assured his wife.

 **Harry's POV**

I was sitting on my bed in deep thought.

' _Okay so everyone's different in this timeline, but I should still be careful on my next step… I wonder what else is different."_

 _I looked at the window and thought about Severus._

' _It looks like Severus isn't going to be bullied by the marauders so I don't need to worry about that… and Sirius's family is nice… but I still need to be careful around Dumbledore'_

 **Knock knock**

"Master Harry, is being needed at the dining room sir, it's time for lunch, yes it is"

I heard Mimi say from the other side of the door, I yelled out "coming."

* * *

Harry calmly walked to the dining room noticing his parents were already sitting there waiting for him

"Good afternoon mum, dad" he nodded towards his parents and walked to his chair to sit down and wait for the food to be served.

Charlus smiled at him "Good afternoon Harry, how has your day been so far?" Harry smiled back at him and replied "It's been good father, there's not much to do now that James is gone of Hogwarts. I've just been reading booked all day lately".

They smiled at Harry "Well why don't the three of us go out and have a day to ourselves? Would you like that Harry?" Dorea asked her son. Harry looked at his parents "No, it's alright" he smiled back at them.

Dorea and Charlus shared a look, "Why's that Harry?" Charlus asked. Harry's smile faltered slightly and hesitantently told them "You guys seem tired lately, I would rather you rested" he explained to his parents.

Charlus and Dorea couldn't help and smile at their sweet little boy, always looking out for others; "Harry dear, even if we are tired, nothing makes us more happy than spending time with you." Dorea told her son. Harry peeked a look at them "…Is it really okay?" Charlus chuckled lightly, " Of course it is Harry".

Harry smiled looking down at his plate of food that popped in front of him. "Thank you" he said quietly to his parents.

They smiled at him, wondering how they we gifted with such a thoughtful little boy. They did love James equally, even with his boastful attitude and pranks, they wouldn't trade their boys for the world.

Life at the Potters was perfect.

 **One year later.**

"Come on Harry! We need to board the train before all the compartments are taken" James tugged his brothers arm, begging to get onto the train already.

"Oh Harry! You're leaving me too!" Dorea cried and reached out to smother him once more. "Now dear, we need to let Harry go before the train leaves" Charlus comforted his wife, "Now boys behave while you're in Hogwarts, and James please stop getting to trouble with your head of house" he stressed out to James.

James shrugged "Can't promise that dad" he replied cheekily.

"Okay we need to leave now" Harry smiled at his parents, giving them one last hug before boarding. "I promise to write!" Harry yelled out to them "ME TOO!" James screamed out.

"We'll see you on the holiday" Charlus called smiling at the two while Dorea cried in her husbands shoulder.

"Come on Harry, lets go find the others" James told his brother, walking ahead.

Harry followed behind him smiling and thought to himself.

' _ **I'm going home".**_

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, been busy with assessments._


	5. Chapter 5 - It Begins

"Come on Harry. Let's go find my friends"

James grabbed Harry's arm with his other hand lugging his trunk; trying to find the compartment his were currently sitting at. "JAMES! OVER HERE!" Sirius called out to James as they went towards the middle of the train. "Haha, there they are!" James laughed still dragging Harry.

When they got to the compartment Harry noticed Regulus was sitting by the window reading a book, not interacting with the others. "Regulus!" he called out to him, Regulus looked up from his book and noticed him. "Harry!" he patted the seat next to him, gesturing for him to sit next to him.

Harry smiled and went to sit next to Regulus, leaving James to put away their trunks. James puffed out his cheeks "Leave me with our trunks why don't cha". Harry grinned back at James "Dad put the feather light charm on our trunks, quit complaining" he said cheekily.

James huffed and went to sit by Sirius and Severus on the other side of Harry, Regulus and Remus. "Hello I'm Remus, Remus Lupin" he introduced himself to Harry; he smiled back "Pleasure, I'm Harry". The pale skinned boy next to James introduced himself "I'm Severus Prince" Harry turned to face him giving him a soft gentle smile to the boy who once grew up only to sacrificed his life to save him because of his dedicated love he had for his mother, despite the hardships between him and his father (now brother).

"It's nice to meet you. James talks a lot about you in his letters" Severus said and James face turned a deep red. "Don't tell him that!" James exclaimed at Severus; everyone else couldn't help but grin at the twos embarrassment.

Severus coughed to break the embarrassing air between him and James. "Are you excited to start Hogwarts?" He asked the two first years. Sirius snickered as Severus was tried to change the subject; but Harry took pity on him and replied "We are, Regulus and I have already read the entire first years material" Regulus nodded in agreement. Regulus didn't really feel comfortable talking to the second graders even though his brother was there.

Everyone's eyes widened a bit, "Why on earth would you study before Hogwarts?!" Sirius asked. Harry looked at Sirius then turned to look straight into eye Regulus eyes. Harry received a nod in response; over the past year, they've got know each so well, to the point they learnt to read what the other was thinking.

"Regulus and I wished to be a head of everyone, we didn't want any surprises, and because our parents hired a tutor to teach us before Hogwarts" Harry explained to everyone.

"Ah I remember mum and dad hired a tutor for me too, but they only taught me basics before Hogwarts" James stared at Harry wanting him to explain as to why he was studying so hard but could see Harry wasn't going to explain further.

"I wonder what house we'll be in" Harry wondered out loud. "Even if we aren't in the same house, we'll always be friends right Harry?" Regulus grinned at his friend, receiving a grin back. "But of course, you can't live without me".

Severus watched the two first years in interest; there was something off about the two of them. He didn't know what, but his gut told him he could trust them.

For the rest of the train ride, the boys talked about Quidditch, pranks and what classes will be like.

* * *

"ALRIGHT THEN, FIRST YEARS THIS WAY PLEASE!" Hagrid yelled out, gesturing from them to follow him. "Come on first years, don't be shy, come on now hurry up" he continued to call out until all the first years started to follow him.

Harry and Regulus waved at the group of second years before walking up to Hagrid. "Good luck Harry!" James yelled at his brother, "You to Reg!" Sirius called out to his brother.

"Alright then this way to the boats, follow me" Hagrid turned to start walking to the boats. "My he's certainly tall" Regulus stated. Harry smiled at Hagrid's back, "Remember don't judge a book by its cover".

"Alrighty then, four people per boat!" Hagrid yelled once they got to the lake. Harry and Regulus got on the boat, sitting next to each other. Two other first years sat behind them, but they paid no mind.

As the boat slowly moved forward to came into view of Hogwarts. The view of Hogwarts at night was beautiful, the cold mist clearing from view. The castle glowed with the candlelight's inside burning. All the first years whispered ooh's and ahh's to one another when they saw the sight.

Once everyone arrived at the Hogwarts doors they all walked up the stairs only to be greeted by a middle-aged woman tapping her fingers on the stone stair railing. She walked to centre herself in the middle on the pathway as the first years walked up the final flight of stairs to come face to face with her.

She stared at them sternly as they all stopped in front of her. "Welcome to Hogwarts, now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates," She explained to all them. "But… before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses" she stared down at them slowly turning her head to face all of them. "There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose those points" she stressed out to them. "At the end of the year, the house with the most point will be awarded the house cup".

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She swiftly turned to enter through the door only to come back a few moments later. "We're ready for you now" she smiled at them all. "Now everyone line up in rows of two and follow me" she turned to walk to the great hall, while the first years hurriedly paired themselves into two and followed the professor that had yet to get the name of. Harry and Regulus paired together, they walked with elegance and grace, they way pureblood were taught to present themselves.

The Muggle raised and muggleborns awed the ceiling of the great hall showing the night sky. Harry caught a glimpse of Sirius and James nudging each other when they caught sight of their brothers. Regulus couldn't help but roll his eyes when he saw his brother falling out of the seat when James nudged a little too hard.

The professor finally stopped at the end of teachers table, turning back to the students "Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words". An old looking man with a large grey beard stood up from his seat, "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce, the first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. And I must remind everyone that a strict curfew is in places for the all the students, anyone caught after curfew will result in house points being taken off… Thank you" Dumbledore sat back down.

"Now when I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses" She explained to the first years reading the first name off the scroll and lifting the sorting hat with her other hand. "Athena Antoinette" a pale skinned girl walked to the stool to sit down and be sorted by the hat. **"Hufflepuff!"** the hat cried, the Hufflepuff house cheered while the rest clapped. The girl hurried to her table, "Kaiden Aubrey" the next name was called.

Regulus turned to Harry "Even if we're not in the same house, we'll always be close, right Harry?" he whispered anxiously.

" **Gryffindor!"**

Harry turned his head slightly and whispered "Always" with a soft smile on his face. Regulus felt a wave of relief wash over him and smiled back his best friend.

"Regulus Black"

Harry mouthed "Good luck" to Regulus before head off to get sorted, Regulus nodded back. When the sorting hat was placed on his head the great hall was silent for a bit before the sorting hat called out **"Slytherin!"** the Slytherins clapped gracefully, whilst James and Sirius stood and clapped like fools.

"Cecilia Cornell"

" **Hufflepuff"**

"Dirk Cresswell"

" **Gryffindor!"**

"Elizabeth Crest"

" **Ravenclaw!"**

"Xavier Davis"

" **Slytherin!"**

"Edgar Jones"

" **Hufflepuff!"**

"Ye-Jin Park"

" **Ravenclaw!"**

"Harry Potter" his name was finally called, Harry walked up to the stool and sat while the hat was finally placed on his head. 'We meet again Harry Potter' Harry smiled at what the sorting hat said 'It's nice to see you again sorting hat' he replied back in his mind 'Haha always a pleasure, now where shall I put you'. Harry smiled 'This time I'll let you decide, I won't interfere this time.'

'Hmm, you sure have changed… you are still noble and brave, not as rash as before. You're still cunning and ambitious; you still have a strong sense of loyalty… you're more accepting now, more wisdom and intelligence… yes, I know where you belong."

" **RAVENCLAW!"** the sorting hat shouted before the professor took the hat off his head the sorting hat told him 'Good luck, you are very lucky to be in this time'.

The Ravenclaw table cheered while the rest clapped, and James and Sirius once again stood and clapped their hands like fools.

Harry started walking to the Ravenclaw table but stopped, "Oh by the way Mr Potter, come visit me sometime, I do enjoy our chats" before the hat was placed onto another students head.

Dumbledore looked at Harry curiously, as did many of the students and teachers watching as Harry made his way down to the Ravenclaw table. They wondered why the sorting hat wanted to speak with him, especially James; he always knew his brother was special.

Harry went over to sit next to Ye-Jin another first year, "Hello, I'm Harry Potter" he introduced himself and stuck his hand out. Ye-Jin smiled, "Hello, I'm Ye-Jin, a pleasure to make your acquaintance" he replied shaking Harry's hand.

 **Ding ding ding**

The professor that sorted the first years tapped on her glass, "Your attention please".

The headmaster stood from his seat and gestured his arms in a welcoming position before saying, "Let the feast begin!" and food appeared in front of everyone. The first years wowed at the magic, while the rest of the year groups looked smugly at their excitement having seen it time and time again.

Harry looked around at all the food, everything looked so good and he couldn't help but pick one of everything in his reach, but before he could enjoy his food, the whole table of Slytherin students exploded with a dark fog. Everyone turned their heads in fright, wondering what was going on. Once the fog cleared they could see that all of the Slytherins hair had turned neon green. Behind Harry be heard a crash, when he turned around he saw Sirius and James laughing on the floor. 'I guess some things will never change' Harry thought to turn back to his food and smiled.

 **It's good to be home.**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who gave suggestions and names. Sorry if the name you suggested wasn't used, but don't worry I'll use some more the suggested names in upcoming chapters.**

 **Also sorry it took so long to update, I was busy finishing assessments for my course.**

 **Love you all, please R &R! ^^**


	6. NOT AN UPDATE

I'm so sorry guys, I'm having a bit of writersblock on this story and I'm finding it hard to find inspiration, but don't worry I haven't abandoned this story, once I find more inspiration on this story I'll continue writing.

Thank you all for waiting so patiently!

I'LL BE BACK!

But I will be continuing my other story Harrison Black the next chapter for this story should be out in a couple of days ^^


End file.
